mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carravagio Hoax
Wild Carravagio(VHXM001) was born in a wild mob. His mother was either the dominant female or a subordinate female and his father was either the dominant male or a rover. Carravagio could have been fathered or mother b a former KMP meerkats. It is unknow how many litter-mates he had or is any survived. His origins will never be known. Carravagio did survived to adulthood and started helping out around his mob. He probably started roving as well. In December 2006 he left his birth mobs for good to form his own. Hoax Carravagio joined up with two wild males, possibly from his wild mob, one wild female and two Whiskers meerkats to form the Hoax Mob. Wild female Mau Mau assumed the dominant female position of the group. Carravagio established himself as the dominant male over the other three males. After eight months the Hoax mob was cosiders habituated. However none of the females got pregnant or kept any litters. With no pups the males grew bored with the mob. Since there was no reason to stay Carravagio stayed to rove along with the other three males. At first Suggs, the Whiskers male, left the group to rove followed by Houdini and Sid Vicious. Carravagio was the last to leave the group in October 2007. He was seen rovign throughout the month and in November he had joined up with four new wild meerkats to form a new group again. Polaris Carravagio's new group was called the Polaris Mob. The group consided of three females Capella, Sirius and Antares and one wild male named Archernar. The dominant pair was Capella and Archernar however not long after he had joined the group, Carravagio started competing for Capella's attention. He soon challanged Archernar for the dominant male position. Carravagio overthrew the former dominant male and took his place. Before he had taken dominance, the day he was seen at the group Carravagio had mated with Sirius who became pregnant. Now that he was the dominant male, he only concered himself with Capella's affection. Siruis however gave birth to Titus, Rigel and Acturus on March 16, 2008. It wasn't long after when Cepella gave birth to Canopus, Aldebaran, Spica and Fomalhaut on May 2, 2008. For awhile none of the females gave birth or got pregnant till Antares was seen mating with a Balrog rover in November 2008. Antares gave birth to Agena, Procyon, Hadar, Mimosa and Pollux on Janaury 15, 2009. Capella soon got pregnant again but sadly Carravagio didn't see his pups be born. In April 2009, Carravagio was found dead and Archernar took his place in the Polaris. Capella gave birth to Carravagio's last litter on May 9, 2009 to VPSF017, VPSM018, VPSF019, VPSM020, VPSM021, VPSF022 and VPSM023. Carravagio had fathered fourteen pups in his short reign as dominant male of the Polaris. His daughter Rigel now leads the group. Links Hoax Mob Polaris Mob Category:Wild meerkats Category:Hoax meerkats Category:Polaris meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats